Firefly
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Las cosas se vuelven tan aburridas en ocasiones... ven y muéstrame que esto vale la pena, ven y muéstrame que eres quien yo creo, ven... necesito un poco de acción en mi vida... YAOI XD.


**Disclaimer**: ... es necesario? No, no me pertenece, no, cero...

**Rating**: T lol como en los juegos! No es necesario mencionar que es yaoi, técnicamente vivo de yaoi ,

**Pairings**: Joey/Seto, Seto/Joey que no es lo mismo ahem

**Notas Iniciales (ósea hay más a final)**: Mi computadora se murió... así que no puedo iluminar... además, meow, tenía ganas de escribir algo, hace muuucho que no escribo! Así que la calidad, que ciertamente no era mucha, ha bajado aún más así que... bah! Además este fic es el guión de un doujin que estoy haciendo el cual no he escaneado y llevo muy pocas págs. ¬¬ odio el cabello de Yugi... como sea esta idea comenzó como un doujin muy fluffy y terminó siendo algo un poco más raro y con más historia, como sea les robo tiempo de lectura, así que espero que les guste mi fic... meow?.

Me disculpo si los cambios de escena son muy bruscos pero no quiero dibujar mucho o extenderme escribiendo escenas que luego voy a querer incluir y que, sinceramente, me traerán más flojera. Meehehehe y ustedes que pensaban que se habían deshecho de mi, hahaha.

"..." Pensamientos de Joey

/.../ Pensamientos de Kaiba.

**Firefly  
Prólogo:Bite me.  
Por: Kanasuki**

"_Nunca he sido alguien importante, al menos no tan importante como tú... Todo es tan aburrido... o lo era hasta que empezamos este juego... Pero... estamos creciendo... Y el tiempo ha terminado..._"

Su mirada permanecía perdida y su cabeza recargada en su mano izquierda mientras divagaba en esos pensamientos que últimamente parecían más frecuentes y más insistentes. Cierto era que en una semana terminaría su último año en la escuela y que tal vez nunca en su vida volvería a encontrarle, pero el hecho de moverse a algo nuevo no era lo que le molestaba, a fin de cuentas el lugar no importaba, el seguiría siendo quien era sin importar dónde o con quién se encontrara; No, su preocupación, si así podía llamársele, se debía a una persona que le resultaba en extremo molesta e insoportable.

El timbre sonó indicando que el día había terminado y que podían irse a casa, se levantó tomó sus cosas y como siempre se dirigió a sus amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"_... Todo lo que conocemos va a cambiar... bye.bye"_

¡Yay! Se acabó la escuela –exclamó en un tono alegre mientras se dirigía al lugar donde se encontraba su inseparable amigo Yugi.

Estabas muy distraído... –comentó Yugi con preocupación, ignorando el tono despreocupado de su amigo -sucede algo?

"Claro que no... Eso es"

Perros... No pueden hacer cosas simples... –interrumpió una voz en forma arrogante.

¿Qué! –gritó indignado.

Deja de ladrar perro, yo no hablo 'perro' –respondió calmadamente, disfrutando de cada reacción que provocaban sus palabras.

Basta, Tú idiota! Suficiente con---

Lo siento... –le interrumpió seriamente antes de que siguiera con sus insultos.

EH! –respondió en sorpresa, haciendo un gesto muy gracioso que le hacía parecerse a un perro.

...Pero no puedo entender tus ladridos –continuó sin inmutarse por la sorpresa o por la expresión fastidiada que mostraba el sujeto frente a él.

Un simple 'Imbécil' y la posterior partida de su compañero de clase fueron la respuesta a lo que tiempo atrás hubiera provocado una pelea. Le miró fijamente mientras se alejaba, algo raro ocurría, su diversión se escapaba entre sus dedos. Pero...

_/Las cosas no muere tan fácil/_

"Las cosas son tan aburridas" 

Últimamente tenía la mala costumbre de perderse entre sus pensamientos y analizar las cosas que estarían mucho mejor dejarlas por la paz, filosofear acerca del porqué de las cosas y el curso del destino no eran lo suyo, él era, a pesar suyo, demasiado simple para esa clase de cosas que debían ser dejadas para la gente aburrida y profunda como Kaiba. Continuó mirando el techo y acomodándose en la cama en la que se encontraba acostado, esperando a que su compañía se desocupara de sus deberes.

¿Sucede algo malo, Joey? –preguntó suavemente su hermana mientras terminaba de trabajar en su computadora

No, hermanita –respondió tranquilamente –sólo... aburrimiento... necesito un poco de acción

Hahaha –rió levemente mientras se volteaba para darle toda su atención –te entiendo, a veces todo es tan común... Pero eso va a cambiar la próxima semana, hermano, así que no te preocupes

Yep... –respondió incorporándose para sentarse en la cama –esta es nuestra última semana.

"Sólo una semana" 

Pero... –continuó Serenity –eso no es ¿verdad?

Le miró sorprendido con los labios entreabiertos¿realmente era tan fácil de leer?

¿Por qué tan sorprendido? –respondió con una sonrisa sin molestarse por la actitud de su hermano – Soy tu hermana, recuérdalo... Dime Joey ¡Tienes problemas con Yugi o...?

No, no es eso –respondió enseriándose mientras se perdía nuevamente en su pensamientos – de hecho todo está bien como siempre –sonrió de nuevo y cambió de tema mirando nuevamente a su hermana –pero sólo una semana más ¿eh?

Sí así es...

"_Será mejor de esta manera... es hora de seguir adelante..."_

Miró con aburrimiento el salón, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, más importantes que cualquier asunto que su dichosa escuela y demás contenido (dígase maestros, alumnos, etc.),y sin embargo se encontraba ahí tratando de figurar el reciente rompecabezas que acaba de descubrir y que resultaba más profundo de lo que pensó y ciertamente más entretenido de lo que ya era, los juegos siempre son emocionantes y más cuando puedes desentenderte de responsabilidades y consecuencias.

_/Comenzaba a aburrirme.../_

Volteó en dirección a la puerta al escuchar a alguien entrar, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, el otro jugador había llegado, era hora de establecer el juego.

¿Vienes a encontrarte con tu amo, perro¿o es acaso que te echaron de la perrera? –pronunció ácidamente observándole

¿Eso es todo? –respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica –cualquiera pensaría que un 'genio' sabría mejores insultos... –se dirigió a él con la misma sonrisa –me aburres Kaiba ¿Acaso eso es lo mejor que puedes dar? Admítelo ricachón, te he ganado en esta.

¿Eso crees, perro? –respondió levantándose a quedar a la 'misma altura –Aún no puedes cantar victoria... Te puedo leer como a un libro cualquiera, te estás quemando... –tomó su barbilla y sonrió de manera despectiva –aún tengo ese efecto en ti, perro.

Es verdad –ensanchó su sonrisa de manera extraña –pero se está acabando... ya no eres interesante... ya no...

¿Ah, sí? –sonrió de manera despectiva, inclinándose para quedar a la misma altura, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos –rétame, Wheeler, y pierde como siempre, como el vil perro que eres.

¿Eso quieres Kaiba? –con un golpe de su mano se liberó del agarre de su barbilla, retrocedió varios pasos – una semana... esta semana, si logras mantener viva nuestra rutina, si logras mantenerme... admitiré que me has derrotado...

Por favor Wheeler, no necesito que admitas nada, el simple hecho de que soy superior a ti es suficiente prueba de que no eres nada.

Además... –continuó, ignorando el insulto, llevando su mano a la base de su cuello –tendrás lo que quieras de mi... Podrás tomarlo cuando quieras y como quieras, no le pertenecerá a nadie más que a ti...podrás humillarme, utilizarme, cualquier cosa... pero sólo tú...

Cualquier cosa... –repitió acercándose a rubio y tomó su mano –y si yo pierdo, lo cual no pasará nunca ni en tus fantasías enfermas?

Si tu pierdes... desaparecerás de mi vida para siempre y... –sonrió dando por entendida su intención

Me perteneces Wheeler, siempre me has pertenecido y siempre lo harás... no importa que seas tú... nadie coloca sus manos sobre mis pertenencias...

Y con un beso violento el juego empezó.

_/... El premio será hacerte mío.../_

MEOWWW se acabó el prólogo.

**Notas de Kani**: seee no tengo nada mejor que hacer que fastidiar y escribir fics desde que maté a la computadora... Pero será divertido utilizar un guión por primera vez -feels virginal -mi primera vez--- ah si, el doujin lo estoy haciendo en inglés porque va a ser mi proyecto de esa materia lol. No dibujo mal, sinceramente creo que lo hago mejor de lo que escribo , ;; pero bueno, si quieren ver unas pics les pongo abajo mi dire de DA.

**Seto-** ¿Qué haces aquí? ¬¬ EL descaro no es una virtud

**Kani-** Lo siento, no te entiendo, dear, sólo escucho 'blah, blah, blah'

**Seto**- Idiota

**Kani-** Sí, también me gusta Joey, sólo por él vi YGO... y no, no estoy obsesionada con el sexo, sólo me divierte el tema

**Seto**- o.Ó? Ehhh?

Hola de nuevo dears!

http / kanasuki. Deviantart .com / A su edad deben saber quitar los espacios.


End file.
